


The Iron Palm

by Loki22Price22Fitz22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season Two, F/M, Gen, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz Fighting Headcannon, Self-Defense Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki22Price22Fitz22/pseuds/Loki22Price22Fitz22
Summary: Originally a head-cannon from early Season Two, Fitz is struggling with recouping from the first season's brain damage. He turns to the last outlet and last person one would expect: agent May and self-defense.Author's notes will appear before and after this one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published one-shot, and first published piece of writing on AO3, so constructive criticism is much obliged.

Fitz groaned.

It wasn't May's fault that he's lying face-down on a wrestling mat in ill-fitting shorts and a hand-me-down athletic shirt from Tripp. 

It wasn't Coulsen's fault either. Or Mac's. Or even Jemma's.

No, it was his.

"Get up Fitz." May said.

Fitz groaned again.

The first time Fitz suggested field training, he had been mocking Skye and how poorly she was doing with 'Teacher Ward'. But now, after being through so much and being so severely 'damaged' and almost dependent, Fitz saw the training as an outlet. Fitz once used a gun; one time, under a table when H.Y.D.R.A. exposed themselves. He shot someone i the head and tried to throw the gun away, crying. 

 

it had been to save Ward. Now, it will be to put a bullet in his head.

"Fitz," May warned.

He slapped the mat with his hand and got up. 

He had actually asked May to train him to fight. Now that he had to protect Skye, it was even more an interest. 

"Now, come at me." May instructed.

Fitz swung at May, who ducked effortlessly away, which caused Fitz to stumble.

"You are forcing all your weight into your blows. Focus on keeping some of it controlled and stay on the balls of your feet." She said.

Fitz wiped some sweat off his forehead. He tried again, only this time he held back a bit. May swayed out of the way as Fitz attempted more punches.

"You are holding back. Control not restraint." May said.

Fitz sighed in frustration. He then faked a punch and landed a light one of his mentor's shoulder.

"Very good" May smirked.

She then promptly spun around and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Fitz landed on his back with a grunt. 

"Bloody Hell, May!" He cried, trying to catch his breath and sit up.

 

'Well, what did you expect? I was going to let you hit me?" May said with a smile.

"I'm not going to answer that." Fitz mumbled.

He went over to the bench and sat down. May followed him. 

"Fitz, you're doing well for someone who's never had any field training." She said.

"Thanks, May. It's been an..." Fitz snapped his fingers a couple of times, "Outlet! An outlet since Simmons...Simmons stopped talking to me." He said.

"She'll realize why you didn't tell her." May replied.

"But when? I did this to protect Skye, and now I'm...damaged...and Simmons can't accept that." He stuttered.

"But Skye does." May said slowly.

"She does?"

"Yes. You're both different, and that's not bad." May replied softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fitz flinched a bit.

"If Ward comes after her, I'll kill him. I swear I will and nobody-not even you-will stop me."

It felt good to let it off his chest. Fitz took a deep breath.

"He's not gonna get near this team." He said, looking at May.

"I have full confidence that he won't." She replied.

Fitz nodded silently. 

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to properly use a gun." May declared , standing up.

"But May, I don't-" Fitz started, but May held up a hand.

"You wanna take out Ward? You'll need to put two bullets in his head." She said.

Fitz didn't reply.

One for Skye; one for him and Simmons.

May handed him a gun. Not an Icer, but an actual gun. It felt lighter than it should have been.

"The first thing you need to learn is to cope with the sound. When you shot that man, the force and sound startled you, right? Well, you need to get used to it." May continued. Fitz nodded again, and took the weapon. May then handed him a set of padded headphones.

"This will block some of the sound." She said.

She lead Fitz into the glass target room.

"They way you hold it is good already. But the fact that you hit that guy at all is a miracle; you had your eyes closed." May continued, "Now shoot."

Fitz pulled the trigger. A loud 'BAM!' echoed out, causing Fitz to yelp and drop the gun.

"Fitz, you'll have to get used to it. Now, try again." May bent down and picked up the gun. She handed it back to her pupil.

As soon as he took the gun, a determined look settled in his eyes.

"Now shoot." 

Fitz pulled the trigger. He didn't flinch. He didn't even blink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz shot a full three rounds of blanks before giving it back to May. There was sweat on his face and his hands shook, but there was a satisfied look upon his face. 

This was for her.

"Tomorrow, we will try with actual bullets." May stated.

Fitz took his headphones of, and hung then on their rack.

"Then I'm going to put two bullets in his bloody head." He said.

May smiled a little, "In time, yes."

Fitz turned to go back to his room and clean-up, but May stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't Ward you saved back there, Fitz. It was me."

**Author's Note:**

> When originally writing, it was my opinion that the woman Fitz thinks of is Skye, since i believed they would be drawn to each other after the trauma they both experienced between the events with Ward and Jemma's disappearance to H.Y.D.R.A.
> 
> However, I am somewhat satisfied with Jemma and Leo being together, and hope the possible marriage between them will happen in a future season. 
> 
> So, it is up to you reader on who Fitz is referring to in the last bit of one-shot.


End file.
